


Sad Eyed lady of the Riverlands

by EowynRivers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EowynRivers/pseuds/EowynRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roslin/Edmure: End of the war, Roslin joins Edmure in Riverrun but he refuses to see her... ASoS SPOILERS! Jane Eyre inspired</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Everything belongs to George RR Martin :)

Thanks to my lovely beta OneofShadows!

Chapter I

Stannis had won everything. The Iron Throne, the North, the Iron Islands… He was from now on the uncontested king of Westeros. In just a few months every great house had found its lord. Willas Tyrell ruled the Reach, Harrold Hardyng the Vale… And Edmure Tully the Riverlands. Two days after being given his lordship again they decided to bring him his wife, Roslin and their daughter, Minisa.

Holding Minisa tight against her chest, Roslin entered by the great gates of Riverrun. She had thought her husband was going to welcome them in the courtyard, but there were only servants and guards. She stopped in front of them.

-"My lady, please, would you surrender me your daughter and follow these guards?"

-"I'm sorry…but why do you want to take my daughter away from me? I'm her mother, I have the right to know."

-"My lady…Lord Tully ordered to bring him his daughter and to lead you to your personal quarters behind the castle…" she said, lowering her eyes.

She knew it. She had known it since the beginning. But she had prayed so hard to the gods that she dared hope he might forgive her. How naïve from her. She had grown with Walder Frey, hadn't she? She knew better. He hated her. Despised her. Her name meant only Death and Horror for him. He was only interested in the heir she could give him. And she had failed again. Soon they would annul the marriage and he would marry someone from another great house, someone whom he'd love and would give him many sons. What will she become? They won't dare separate her from her daughter, right?

-"My lady, please follow the guards."

She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and placed her in the fair-haired girl's arms. The little girl had been very calm but being separated from her mother made her cry. Roslin couldn't even reassure her daughter: the servant was already gone before she had the time to do so. She took several minutes to understand that one of the guards was talking to her: "My Lady, please follow us". They walked during ten minutes trough the castle before arriving in front of narrow stairs. There, servants were waiting for her.

-"Welcome Lady Tully. We will lead you to your personal quarters at the top of the stairs."

So that's where I'm going to rest of my life? An old abandoned place where no one can find me? It's only fair after all. My family killed his, how could he even bear to look at my face? How could I complain of my fate? Another man would have left me alone whereas he allowed me to live in his family's castle! Edmure was such a good man when she was only a vile woman.

They arrived in a small but comfortable living-room with a big fireplace that warmed the cold stones of the room. The little window on the left wall gave light enough, so the room wasn't completely dark. There were also a larger bedroom and a bathroom. She had no reason to complain, it was more than she had dared hope. How could she have doubted him? He was such a generous man. She could be happy here maybe. She maybe would be able to see him through the window that faced the gardens, she remembered how handsome he was before…before her father ordered to torture him. He may never love her, but she would love him as long as she could breathe. Oh Edmure! How can such a name could be so sweet and cruel! The only thing she wanted was to see her daughter, to hold Minisa in her arms. She had given her Edmure's mother name, hoping he might like a Tully name for his daughter… She wanted to ask for her daughter back, but didn't dare. He would take it as an offense if she deprived him of the daughter he never saw before.

Later that day, after having dinner in her bedroom, she called for a servant:

-"Please, can you tell me where my daughter is? Is she still with Lord Tully?"

-"No, my lady, she is with a nurse who will take care of her exclusively."

-"I'm sorry… Does that mean that I won't be able to see her again?!"

-"Yes, my lady."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

-"How long has it been since she last saw her child, Edmure ?"

-"Well, two weeks, since the day they arrived."

They weren't facing each other. Brynden was watching his nephew, who in turn had his gaze set on the fireplace. He seemed fascinated by the dance of the flames, barely hearing him. He couldn't even think about…this woman, without seeing the corpse of his sister… She had suffered so much… House Frey had been completely eradicated, his…wife being the last of them. One Frey left. He could put an end to this horror, this Frey plague forever gone. It would be his right, justice for them. His nephew, his men, the Mormont girl and his Catelyn…Oh sweet Catelyn. One the strongest women he ever knew. The… abomination her corpse had become, Lady Stoneheart, was only a shadow of her.

-"And you really refuse to let her see Minisa? She's her mother, Edmure! Her mother!"

-"Don't tell me what to do. The girl must be spared of her Frey influence."

-"Did you really forbid her to leave her apartments?" The Blackfish seemed surprised.

-"I don't want to see her," his voice become harsh.

-"Must I remind you that you speak about your wife Edmure? The mother of your daughter. And as you noticed it, you're still in need of an heir."

-"I know. This marriage must be anulled: I'll never touch her again… When you think of what happened the first and only time I did…"

-"You speak without thinking. You have a child with her! Nobody will believe you haven't consumed your marriage when they'll see the little red-head girl with Tully blue eyes she gave you! Take all the time you need, Edmure, but you need to talk to her. Because whether you like it or not, she's the woman who'll give you an heir."

Minisa was the portrait of Cat. She would be beautiful, growing up. The only thing she got from her mother was those big beautiful eyes. And sometimes when he looked at his daughter he thought about her. His wife. Brynden was right. This was the woman who was supposed to give him an heir. This thought made him uncomfortable: how long would it take before he can finally face to her? A week? A month? A year?! Whatever how long it will take, he'll have to do it.

-"Come on, Marianne! Where did you put the thyme?!"

-"There… It was just under your nose silly!"

-"Hum… Thanks."

-"So… Who are we cooking for? Lord Edmure or Lord Brynden?"

-"Neither, Kate. It's for Lady Tully."

-"Lady Tully? Have you heard what people say about her?!"

-"Not really… I've been busy working, you see! But do tell me."

-"Rosalyne told me that Lord Tully ordered to keep her cooped up, it's been two weeks since she last went out. She also told me that she maybe become…" lowering her voice, she approached Marianne, "mad… Every night she cries for her daughter, sometimes she even screams "Edmure! Edmure come back to me! Edmure…" she tears out her hair so much that once Rosalyne found a clomp on the ground… She doesn't even get dressed anymore! She spends the day in a night gown that she keeps for sleep… She barely eats… Rosalyne told me she looked like one of those mad women who keep screaming all day long. Like the old cat lady, remember?!"

-"Yeah, I remember. But does Lord Tully know about that?! And Lord Brynden? I bet he wouldn't let such a thing happen… I know that her family killed his, but… They say it wasn't her fault, that she cried so much on her wedding day, knowing what was going to happen, that the room was full with blood and tears afterwards…"

"I don't think they know. Ros told me that the first time she asked for her daughter, she told it to Lord Edmure. And do you know what happened?!"

-"No! Tell me!"

-"He got so mad that at the end she could only understood the words "bitch" and "whore"…"

-"Gods… He needs an heir right?" Marianne nodded "Do you think…that he might like her to…. die?"

-"Have you gone as mad as Lady Tully, Kate?! Don't say those things out loud!" She stopped a little, and then said in a whisper, "Maybe."

The walls were dirty and wet. He really gave her the worse parts of the castle, didn't he? He could understand why he acted like this…but, everyone knew she was innocent. Everyone but Edmure. Roslin's apartments were in a high old tower, and it took him ten minutes to finally arrive in front of a small door, as old as the walls. Just the noise of his footsteps made the servant aware of his presence. She opened the door, revealing a small, dark, living room. The servant curtsied and asked what she could do for him.

-"I came to see Lady Tully. Can you take me to her?"

She nodded and then invited him in the apartments. It was worse than what he thought. It was dirty and dark. The only light that came in the room was from the small window. Not enough to light the whole room.

-"My Lady, Lord Brynden Tully is here to see you." Said she knocking on the bedroom's door.

-"Let him come" said a small voice, barely understandable.

When he entered the place, what he saw was far from what he expected. Roslin was sitting on a trunk wearing only a thin night gown with naked feet. Her hair was a mess and it was obvious that it'd been quite a time since she last took a bath. But the small room was clean and tidy. The servant did her job well.

-"Good evening, my lady. I came to see if you are treated well; I just want to know if you need anything or…"

-"My daughter, I need my daughter." She was staring at the ground, her voice soft and low. "I want to go out."

-"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't take you to your daughter… But for the second thing you asked, I think I can do something. You see, the sky is already dark, maybe we could take a walk in the gardens?"

He had this idea while talking to Edmure. It was night, no one would be able to notice her, and Edmure was probably working. When he finished his sentence, for the first time she looked at him. He had forgotten how beautiful her eyes were.

-"You would do that, Lord Brynden? For me?"

-"Yes, my lady. But we must hurry."

She called for her handmaiden and thirty minutes later she was ready. The fair-haired servant girl did well in hiding the mess of her hair and cleaning her superficially. She wore only a simple blue dress, and still, she was beautiful. No wonder why Edmure was so charmed when he met her.

He was tired, so tired. And now that… He was still holding the letter in his hands, Stannis asked him to come to King's Landing to swear loyalty. With his daughter and his…wife. He took a deep breath, another glass of arbor red and looked through the window. The sky was dark but beautiful, reflected by the river. How much he loved Riverrun… Apparently people were still in the gardens. A man and the woman it seemed. He could only see only their backs, but he recognized his uncle immediately. The question was: who was that woman with him? He had his answer soon, when the mysterious woman turned her head to look at something. It was her. Roslin, his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nOthing

He must be dreaming. Or have gone mad. How did Brynden dare defy his orders?! He was the Lord of Riverrun, wasn't he? He could feel the hatred growing in him, thinking of Brynden. But seeing her, walking in the Riverrun gardens, in this simple blue dress, her face lighted by the moon, he couldn't help being moved. He remembered the first time he met her. She was so shy, so scared… Now he knew that it wasn't of the bedding she was afraid of… Maybe he was too harsh with her, maybe Brynden was right. He had to come to King's Landing with her, he would have to speak with her then, and even before… He wanted to come to her, to beg her to forgive him, to hold her in his arms.. But what would she say then? And would he really be able to forget her Frey ascendance? And yet he couldn't take off his eyes from her. Oh, he was dying to see her! Gods, why was that so difficult? Maybe should he take the opportunity to tell her for the letter? Yes, he would.

He didn't wait longer to take his cloak and run by the stairs. His excitement was such that he could hear his heart beating faster and faster. Finally at the gardens, he stopped for a while, the time to get his breath back. He didn't want to look ridiculous in front of his uncle and in front of her! He knew that it would be so difficult to face her, to talk to her, but he also knew that he had to do it. Family, Duty, Honor. She was part of the family now, wasn't she? And even if she wasn't, it was still his duty to do so.

He finally took enough breath to pretend to meet them by chance, like he was just taking a walk in the gardens. They were so close to him now, only separated by a bush of roses. He took his courage in both hands and only said: "Good evening".

It was like a shiver through her bones, like if her heart had stopped beating. How much she had hoped to hear this voice again! She was paralyzed by shock, happiness, fright… She couldn't say a word, her mouth turned dry. Finally it was Brynden who broke the silence:

-"Good evening Edmure."

-"What a surprise to find you in the gardens at such a time, moreover accompanied by Lady Roslin." Saying so, he turned his head towards her and bowed.

-"I just thought she might like to breathe some fresh air, Edmure. She has nothing to do with it, it's my whole responsibility" Edmure looked him, his face as expressive as a stone, before saying:

-"Certainly the Lady Roslin is good enough to never have such an idea. You must have convinced her well, uncle. But fear nothing, my Lady. I have come to talk about something completely different." Staying silent during the conversation between the two men, she turned her eyes to Edmure, full of happiness: he had forgiven her! She was relieved but over all she was happy to see him again, to see him as the man she knew: wise, handsome and good.

-"I received a letter from King Stannis Baratheon, he informs me that our presence is required as soon as possible in King's Landing to swear loyalty to his grace. We'll need three days to all necesarry make arrangements to leave. We will travel simply and discretely: I don't want people to know that the Lord of Riverrun travels with his wife and daughter. You'll have your own carriage with Minisa. Brynden will you come with us or would you prefer to stay? You won't be needed here, I took all the arrangements for the trip."

-"I'll come with you, if you don't mind; I really would like to see what a king Stannis is."

-"Is everything alright for you, Lady Roslin? Are your apartments comfortable enough for you? Do you need anything? Another handmaiden maybe?"

-"I… I'm very well, my lord." Said she in her soft and small voice, barely understandable for someone new.

-"Well, everything is good then. Just two last things: we don't have enough time to make you new dresses so I'll send someone to take your measures tomorrow. I'll send them to King's Landing: you'll have your dresses arriving there. After that someone will lead you to the nursery. You're allowed to see your daughter from now on."

She couldn't believe it. Finally she would see Minisa again, hold her against her chest, sing for her… She could feel hot tears running through her cheeks, even taste them as they reach her half-parted lips.

-"My Lady, are you well?" She had first thought the words were Brynden's. But it was Edmure's mouth which was open.

-"I… I am sorry my lord, I'm just very moved at the idea to see my daughter again."

-"I see… Brynden, I think it's time for you to accompany Lady Roslin to her apartments, I'm afraid she is not well."

-"Will you follow me, my lady?"

-"Goodnight, my lord."

-"Goodnight, my lady. Rest well."

As they were walking to her apartments, she could only think to how happy she was. Soon, she'll see her daughter. And Edmure, her Edmure, she'll see him everyday. It was no longer a shiver that ran through her bones: it was a thrill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Thanks to my beta OneofShadows on FF

What a night. He waited for hours but sleep never came; maybe it was the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about his meeting with Brynden and Roslin that prevented him from falling asleep. Or maybe the anxiety to meet King Stannis. Or both.

Yesterday hadn't changed a lot, he always felt like he was trapped between love and hatred. Yes, she was so beautiful and sweet… But she was still a Frey… He knew he couldn't speak to her for long before his feelings towards her family made him say things he might regret later. But when he looked into her eyes, he saw Walder Frey's eyes, begging him for his life, the rat he was. Things were too complicated, he couldn't let his feelings for her, whatever they were, prevent him from working. He had a lot to do before leaving for King's Landing.

-"My lady, the tailor is here for you. Should I let him enter?"

-"Yes, Rosalyne."

The handmaiden opened the door, allowing a small elderly woman to come in.

-"Good morning, my lady. Better we do it fast so that the Lord Tully can send it as quickly as possible!"

The meeting lasted only 10 minutes, the time for the woman to take all the measures she needed. When she left the room, Roslin asked her handmaiden, Rosalyne, for how long she had been in Lord Tully's service.

-"Actually, my lady, I arrived a week before you."

-"So we're both new here… Where did you live before coming here?"

-"I lived in Maidenpool with my mother, my lady. When she died I left with my sister, we had heard that Riverrun needed people to help in the kitchen and with other things. My sister works in the laundry now."

-"And how old are you, you and your sister?"

-"I'm seventeen, my Lady, and she's fourteen."

-"She's so young! I hope the work isn't too difficult for her. You'll come with us in King's Landing, I believe. I hope you will like it."

Her tone was calm and serene. The thought of seeing her daughter again delighted her, and the fact that Edmure had forgiven her for yesterday was just what she needed to complete her happiness. Now, she only had to wait for someone to take her to the nursery, she would finally have a chance to see her again, she had ached for her so much during those two weeks. Sometimes the pain was such, that she surprised herself imagining having Minisa in her arms, speaking to her out loud. She knew she wasn't mad. She knew it. Of course, if she was, she wouldn't be the first case in her family but…No, no she wasn't! She couldn't be! She was so close now to her goal! The handkerchief she was holding in her hands broke under the pressure. Maybe, she was… No, no, she wouldn't let such a thing happen! She was a Frey and Tully, she would be stronger than that.

-"Rosalyne, I want to go to the nursery,now."

-"My lady… I think we have to wait for…"

-"I said now."

-"Yes, my lady."

When they reached the nursery, the place was occupied by a young woman who held a baby in her arms. Understanding that one of the two women was Lady Tully the wet-nurse curtsied.

-"Can you give me my daughter?"

-"Yes my Lady."

The woman approached her and put the baby into Roslin Frey's arms. The little girl was very calm and did nothing when Roslin started to cradle her. She stayed like there for what seemed like an hour.

-"My lady, it wouldn't be wise to stay here for too long. Lord Edmure still has not forgotten your heritage and has certainly not forgiven you for it, although you're hardly to blame. You should go before he notices your presence here," Lord Brynden's voice broke the peace in which she was.

-"I know I should go but… I can't leave her like that. Will I be allowed to see her before leaving?"

-"I'll try to bring her to your apartments tomorrow."

-"Thank you, my lord. I'll leave then."

On the way to her apartments she could only think to the trip to King's Landing. She would be able to stay with her daughter all the way and yes, she'd see King's Landing for the first time! The news brought her joy and fear. She'd be able to see all the beauties of the court and King Stannis and Queen Sansa! But… they would despise her, wouldn't they? Queen Sansa would never let her being presented publicly. Gods, she didn't feel good… She needed to rest now, rest and sleep for a while. She would Think about that later


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still own nothing.

Gods, the trip had taken ages. But arriving in King's Landing, seeing the great sept of Baelor... It was wonderful. Well if you forgot about the terrible smell of the streets. Roslin hadn't talked to Edmure during the trip, only quick 'Good mornings'. But she had stayed with Minisa and that was the most important thing. Yes, she was scared to loose her child, one word out of place and everything would be over. Her child was her priority. When they arrived in the Red Keep they had the chance to admire the architecture of the place, the outfits of the men and women of the court. She hadn't asked for more dresses, but seeing all the laces, velvet the ladies wore, she felt like she didn't belong here. She knew she was the Lady of the Riverlands, a Tully, one of the greatest houses of Westeros, but she was still intimidated by all those people.

Sitting next to her handmaiden she heard Edmure saying: "We have arrived. You can come out."

She instantly opened the door of the carriage and saw Stannis Baratheon, the king of Westeros, waiting with Queen Selyse and the mysterious red woman by his side. Next to her husband she curtsied and stayed slightly bowed until she heard the king say, "Rise." When she did so, she immediately felt the looks everybody was giving her. They glared at her. She only wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

"I hope the trip wasn't too long, Lord Tully. Well, it wouldn't be polite to make you wait here, follow me inside." Stannis motioned for Edmure to follow, with Roslin behind him. How difficult it was to walk in front of those people, to hear them talking about you. The only word she could understand was "Sansa". So, she would really be here today. Was that the shivering of her body, the pulsing in her ears, the chattering teeth that made all that noise? Brynden should arrive any minute now. She needed him to survive the day.

What a day. She was sleeping in the bed than Edmure tonight. Same bed. Yes, she had first thought that it was a bad joke from the King or the Queen, but... No, it couldn't be. They weren't that kind of people. They weren't nice, but Stannis was Justice. He was fair and right, when he was looking at her, she couldn't feel any hatred or judgement. Only comprehension. What could he have done so much worse then her to understand? Nothing surely.

It was a maid who had told her the news. She had led her to a beautiful room, windows looking out on the sea... It was full of light and... It felt good. She was so full of dark thoughts, and all this light could only make her feel better. Make her feel stronger. After that she had spent the day talking with the ladies, the lower ones. They weren't particularly nice but one, Lady Ophelia of House Ravenly, had talked a lot with her, without any judgments. And now, waiting in the room for Edmure to come and sleep, she was feeling calm and peaceful. She had only her nightgown on, but it didn't reveal anything! Sitting on an armchair thinking about her day, she finally heard steps coming nearer and nearer. And her heart beat. Faster and faster. He didn't even knock on the door or say goodnight. He just came in, took off his clothes, put a nightshirt and went to bed. She had waited patiently in the armchair, not daring to move.

In a whisper, she asked, "Can...I join you?"

He didn't move or look surprised, only answered in a voice as loud as her whisper had been, "Yes."

Slowly she approached the bed, and got into it as far from him as she could.  
"I don't hate you."  
"I know."  
He made a small noise and turned to her side. "I do believe I can forgive you, I really do."  
"Do you really think you can? Do you really think you'll be able to look at me and feel nothing but love? Do you really?"  
"I know I will."

They said she was mad. As mad as her father. And as she walked through the Red Keep's corridors, she could hear the whispers. It seemed like people didn't even pretend to act normally in her presence anymore, they only saw a subject of gossip in her. If you asked her how she felt, she would have answered she was fine and how so pleased to be in King's Landing to attend the ceremony. But if you looked into her eyes, you wouldn't see happiness or joy, but sorrow. Only sorrow. It was a dagger in her breast, a knife pressed to her neck, the threat of an injury at every corner. Yes, she had wished to come to King's Landing, but now she only wished to return to Riverrun, to hide herself as long as she would breathe.

She was waiting in the Queen's private apartments for a private breakfast. Edmure had been supposed to come with her, but he had told her he would join her on the later. This is why she was alone, walking in the Red Keep.

Suddenly behind a wooden door she heard, "Have you seen her? How dare she come here after what her family did to the Starks? She should be sent back to the mud where she belongs. I wish she'd die on the way. And not a clear death! A bloody one, it would only be deserved after all!"

The other woman sounded as chocked as the first one, "I completely agree with you! You know how people like her are called? They are called **! And that is what she is! A **. Didn't she lay with Edmure Tully while they killed his family?"  
She was used to hear such things, but insults... Without a noise someone came up from behind her and opened the door, "I don't know who you are, ladies, but if you talk once more about my wife, the mother of my child, in those terms, I can assure you this would be the last time you come to court."

The two women looked like they had been surprised while killing someone, "Yes, my lord! We promise you we will never talk about Lady Tully again!" as soon as they finished the sentence they scurried away to another room. The man, her husband, was now looking at her, waiting for her to say something.

He seemed sorry for her, sorry for what the women had said, but also sorry for everything, "I deeply regret that you heard what those two...harpies said." Roslin could feel tears running down her cheeks, "Oh, Roslin. I am so sorry! I didn't realize how hard it must have been for you."

Her eyes were fixed on him, "Don't apologize... It is not your fault. You did nothing but act reasonably."

Slowly he approached her and took her hands, "What I said last night... I did mean it." Saying so, he put a small kiss on her left cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Of course their problem wouldn't solve in just a few days, but she was sure that it would, she knew it. When she woke up the next day, Edmure was already gone, surely assisting one of King Stannis's reunions. She left the bed unmade and started walking to a mirror in one of the corner of the room, in just her light, pale nightgown. As she approached the mirror closer, the image of her face, her hair, her figure became clearer. Her hair was no longer brown, long and pretty, it was as white as an old woman's hair, falling heavily on her shoulders. Her figure was no longer the straight fierce one it used to be, she was curled up, her arms wanting to reach the floor. And her face! Was that a young lady's face? No it wasn't. It had become the one of a woman who had lived so many decades, she needed more than the fingers of one hand to count them. It was a face of a woman who had suffered so much, her face embodied pain. In a gesture of fury she tore the mirror from the wall, crushing it against the floor. Seeing her hands bloodied by the broken glass, she started crying, screaming louder and louder. What was she thinking? She wasn't.

-"Wha...what happened here?! Roslin, what happened? Are you alright?!"

As she turned to face the person who had just entered the room she realized what had happened. Chocked, she looked at Brynden with imploring eyes.

-"Please don't say anything to Edmure! He can't know I'm... I'm mad..."

Surprised Brynden came closer to the young lady,

-"Why are you saying you're mad? I just saw screaming and hurt! Please, Roslin, tell me what happened here."

Saying so he took her hands to put away the pieces of broken glass

-"I woke up, Edmure was gone, and...and I approached the mirror when I suddenly saw... I...I saw..."

Her eyes staring at the floor she had stopped talking

-"What did you see in the mirror? Don't worry, Roslin, I won't say it to anyone."

-"I saw a woman. An old woman. She looked like me but she wasn't me! What's happening, Brynden? Have I lost my mind?"

Her words turned into a soft whisper that Brynden hardly understood.

-"No, Roslin, you haven't. You are tired, it has been a hard time for you lately, everything will be fine. Now come with me, you'll take a bath in my room while I'll call for someone to clean the place."

The meeting with King Stannis had been so boring. The man was strict and fair, but for someone like Edmure, who needed some joy in his life after everything he had been through, he needed something else. When he reached his bedroom's door, no sound came from inside. Where was Roslin? It was still early.

-"Edmure! You must be looking for Roslin! She's taking a bath in my bedroom!"

Edmure was so surprised to hear his uncle saying so, he stared at him for seconds.

-"I'm sorry, what did you say? In your bedroom? Is there a problem with the bath here?"

"-Oh no, it's not the bath... The mirror fell and I was just afraid Roslin cut herself with all the broken glass on the floor."

-"The mirror fell?! I hope she's alright! Is there still broken glass in the room?"

-"I'm afraid so, I just called someone to clean it."

-"Well can I wait in your bedroom? It won't take long, I have to leave in ten minutes to find the nursery. I was thinking about taking Minisa with us."

-Of course you can stay in my bedroom Edmure, and I actually think it's a good idea; it will give Roslin a great joy! She needs that more than ever…

Here she was.

Staring at her.

She was maybe talking to Edmure, but it was Roslin she was watching. Next to her husband she stood, fierce and strong, waiting for Roslin's every move.

She was too far to be able to understand what Sansa could be saying to her uncle, but she knew by Edmure's embarrassed pose that she was the main topic. Stannis was also looking at the young lady. But in which way pitying her could help her? She was helpless in this bitter kingdom with a strong taste for revenge.

-"My lady, I was wondering, do you like singing?"

The sweet voice of Lady Ophelia made her smile shyly,

-"Oh, I'm afraid I don't the skills to do such a thing. My brother once taught me to play the viola, but singing…"

-"Viola! Please Roslin! I'd love to hear a song from the Riverlands! I beg you! We are all waiting for the feast, at least play something!"

She gave a last look at small group behind her and nodded.

Lady Ophelia led her to a place in the Queen's ball where, she thought, they would not be able to hear her.

-"Here we are Roslin, so what are you going to play? And sing!"

-I think I'll do an improvisation on Essos's folies and I… I'll sing women of the Riverlands."

She sat on a small chair and took the viola. A small sound came out of the instrument. It had been a while since she had touched one. But as she started playing, her fingers couldn't be stopped. It was a small music, but surely the most beautiful sound she had ever heard in her entire life. Now she understood what Lord Quignard meant when he said "What are you looking for, milord, in music? I'm looking for regrets and tears."

When the last note was heard, she noticed for the first time the crowd around her, looking at her. And her eyes, what eyes, cold blue eyes, staring at her. And near the Queen, Edmure, watching Roslin with admiration.

-"Lady Tully, it was beautiful. I'm glad you agreed to play for us, because we would have missed dearly such skills. Can you please sing something for us now?"

-"I'll sing Moonlight Shadow. My sister sang it to me when I couldn't sleep at night."

She was beautiful, standing like that in front of all those people. He had never heard her sing before and… He now deeply regretted it.

She had not the pretense to have the most beautiful voice of Westeros. But she sang so softly, that he began to feel tears running down his cheeks.

-"The trees that whisper in the evening, carried away by a moonlight shadow, sing the song of sorrow and grieving. Carried away by a moonlight shadow."

If someone had told him that he would fall madly in love with the daughter of the man who killed his family, he would have wept for pain.

And now he wept for joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Here is the music she's supposed to play : watch?v=PZV4mxJuRhM It comes from the movie All the world's mornings (tous les matins du monde) The music is called Improvisation sur les folies d'Espagne
> 
> -Lord Quignard - Pascal Quignard the author of the book which inspired the movie  
> "« Qui est là qui soupire dans le silence de la nuit ?  
> \- Un homme qui fuit les palais et qui recherche la musique. […]  
> \- Que cherchez-vous, Monsieur, dans la musique ?  
> \- Je cherche les regrets et les pleurs. »"  
> The song is Moonlight Shadow by Mike Oldfield


	7. Chapter 7

Show me the way. Show me the way. It was a prayer she kept whispering to his ears. The place was in complete darkness, except for the pale light coming from the moon. Twilight was here, as Edmure and Roslin sat side by side on the bed. They didn't want to sleep, not now, not when they had so much to say to each other, but like most of damaged couples, how difficult it was to say tot one person that you loved her but couldn't live with her. "Roslin I... I love you." They didn't face each other, but they were both looking at the moon in front of them "I love you too." His eyes stopped on the little piece of mirror that had survived Roslin's furry. "And still. But I really want to be happy with you, to live with you. I want you to be the mother of my other children. I want to grow old with you, to hear you sing and play viola." He was saying that softly like an old religious melody. Roslin, hearing that, turned her head to look at Edmure. "Edmure, I want it too..." Listening to his wife pronouncing his name made him smile. She really had a beautiful voice. He took her face in his hands and slowly put a kiss on her lips, Roslin closed her eyes and pushed her body against Edmure's. He slowly started removing her dress and leaned her against the sheets, he could from now on feel her skin, and he loved it. "Are you sure about this, Roslin?" She simply nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edmure had had lots of lovers. Some he remembered, and some he didn't. Some were remarkable, some weren't. Roslin, to be honest, weren't. But for just a second time, he hadn't put very high his expectations. So when he woke up the next day, he found himself happy not because of the great time he had, but because he had a not too unpleasant moment with the woman he loved. She was still asleep next to him, her hair hiding the little of the skin which wasn't under the sheet, when he realized he hadn't seen his daughter in days. He could leave her for thirty minutes, she would still be asleep when he'd returned, wouldn't she? He dressed himself quickly and left the room without a sound. The nursery was very close and it only took him three minutes to reach it. When he opened the door, he found Sansa with little Beric in her arms, singing softly. "Oh, Lady Sansa, I'm sorry. I will leave you. " She looked very tired, and her eyes were red from crying. "No, no you can stay." "Are you sure? I mean...What happened? You seem upset..." She put the baby in the crib and said: "Edmure... You need to leave. Leave Kings Landing. With Roslin and...and her. I can't stand any more to look at her, she represents everything I loved, everything I lost, Edmure, everything!" "I...I understand Sansa. I'll leave as soon as possible. But, please tell me, why Minisa? Why do you look at her with...such hatred? She's the portrait of a Tully, she has nothing of a Frey!" "She took my mother, my brother, and now she gives you...a bastard. No Frey child is good enough to be a Tully. They're only good to fill Hell with their horror!" Hearing that, and seeing her pointing at Minisa with such violence in her eyes, he took the baby and left the room.

"Please little baby, please don't cry! No sound please! Please stop crying! Should I sing you something? "She's the prettiest of the tavern, she has the most beautiful.." No, not appropriate! Please Minisa, stop you're going to wake your mother! And we don't that, don't we? Don't we?!" "Too late. The mother is already awake." She turned and took the baby from Edmure's hands. "The poor little thing is hungry! Oh my poor baby starved by her father! Please call the nurse, I don't feel like feeding her myself right now." He began leaving the room but before opening the door he stopped. "Roslin. I saw Sansa this morning. We are leaving today."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had left in a hurry, without telling anyone. They didn't want to create a scandal in court so they had just left with Brynden and the few servants they had. The trip was going to be long but at the end they would be together and it was all that mattered. It was the beginning of spring now, and the flowers were blooming. In the roads of Westeros, watching the newly blue morning sky, Roslin was truly happy, sure of her future happiness with her husband and children.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edmure, we need to stop to feed the horses. What about stopping in Castle Goodbrook? I'm sure they'll be VERY happy to receive their liege lord!" As the night was softly falling, our characters started their trip to Castle Goodbrook.


	8. Chapter 8

Castle Goodbrook was, among the Riverlands castles, one of the oldest. The Tullys arrived there near midnight, when the majority of the people were asleep. Brynden had warned them about a certain hostility the Goodbrooks held for Roslin and that they should first approach Rywan Goodbrook , the new lord since the death of his father Edmund.   
“Please, Roslin, wait for me here. I will send someone for you later.” He kissed her softly on the cheek, caressed the head of their daughter and left them. 

“Now you have to sleep, sweetheart. It is the evening of the day; I sit and watch the children play. Smiling faces I can see, but not for me. I sit and watch as tears go by,” Roslin sang. She didn’t know many songs but this lullaby was one of her favorites. The sight of her daughter sleeping made her close her eyes, and soon she was asleep too. 

 

“Roslin? Roslin wake up, we have to go. ” When the young woman woke up, it was not the vision of her husband that she saw but Brynden’s. 

“Brynden? Yes…yes…The castle… May you take Minisa please?” he nodded and took the baby from her mother’s arms. She painfully rose from her seat and got out of the carriage.

“Thank you, Brynden. I can take her now if you want.” 

“No, do not worry. She’s safe in her great uncle’s arms,” he said, smiling. “You probably want to know how the meeting went! Well it wasn’t… what we expected. He agreed, of course, to welcome you into his castle, but… he seemed displeased at the mention of your name. Therefore we both agreed that we would only stay for the night and leave as soon as possible. You won’t be introduced to them and we will enter by a hidden door.” 

Brynden and Roslin were walking together on a short road in the woods. Behind them soldiers were escorting them. Soon they arrived in front of the doors of the castle. It was one of the oldest of the Riverlands but its simplicity mixed with, in its way, imposing look, frightened Roslin. It was too dark, too simple, and too big. She did not like the castle.

They kept walking until they reached a small door in the back of the place. It led to a similar set of stairs, not narrow but old and abandoned.

“Roslin! Thanks the gods you are here.” Edmure said from the top of the stairs. “Brynden? What are you doing? Why are you carrying my daughter?” said he, smiling. 

It was quite an unusual view to see his uncle with his daughter.   
“Roslin is tired. But I can give her to you now!” The Blackfish put the baby carefully in Edmure’s arms and said, “Well, I will leave you now! My room isn’t very far but I’m exhausted. Goodnight. “

The couple saluted him and entered the room. It was nothing too fancy but it was large enough for them. There was even a small room where Minisa could sleep. 

“Let’s put her in bed now.” Edmure left Roslin and put little Minisa in a cradle. 

When he came back, he found Roslin, all dressed, laying on the bed, sleeping. Seeing her like that made her smile. She was truly beautiful. She was a pure and gentle soul. And he will love her, whatever the cost. 

He gently removed her shoes and coat and pulled the sheets over her. She was so cold… To warm her he put his arms around her and fell asleep with his little bride.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER WOW IM DONE very short but epilogue I mean I'm da floppy fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just watched The Red Wedding and I thought "omg I have this fic to finish" so that's it^^ Thank you so much for reading it you're amazing persons

It's never easy to wake up in Riverrun. Though it may be a peaceful place now, it will never be the joyful castle it used to be.   
But this morning, as she slowly opened her eyes, she heard next to her three soft breathings: her husband Edmure, always taking most of the sheets and her two lovely children Minisa and Edwyn, three lovely redheads sleeping together. Finding this image the most peaceful she had seen in a while she decided to keep sleeping: dawn was still young and she had plenty of time to be awake and think about serious matters.

People in all Westeros knew Roslin Frey and Edmure Tully: songs had been written about them and everybody knew that Riverrun was the place where the bitter lovers lived. It was full of sorrow, yet it was the setting of the begginning of a great plan: the new age of House Tully. It was no secret that lord Edmure "enjoyed" his wife. They had two children and now she was pregnant again... Maybe in this castle of ashes, one day they'd see happy faces, thinking only about the future, forgetting about the past...

Brynden Tully was, as we may say happy. Yes he was still full of despair deep down, having lost most of his family. But now with Edmure, Roslin and the children he was beginning to see the light. Seeing Minisa and Edwyn running in the gardens, swimming in the river, he could still see Lysa, Cat and Edmure in the same rooms, the same waters... New age, new family...

Oh the moonlight in Riverrun... Roslin was standing naked in the warm waters of the river, Edmure behind her, holding his little bride in his arms. It was their moment, the moment when they could finally be alone, at peace and thinking only about them. He had placed his hands on her growing belly, a little trout was living under it... "Roslin..." he was whispering softly to her, "Yes?" , "I really have the biggest trout of the entire river, don't you think?"

"..." 

She truly loved her husband.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Sad-Eyed Lady of the Lowlands by Bob Dylan


End file.
